


Let me have this

by carebearcountdwn



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex POV, Alex tells Magnus how he feels, Cuddles, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, M/M, Oneshot, Post-The Ship of the Dead, felios not cherios, fierrochase, just cute, magnus is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcountdwn/pseuds/carebearcountdwn
Summary: Magnus continues to stare at me in utter bewilderment.Maybe I did wait too long, and I short-circuited his brain.





	Let me have this

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Alex telling Magnus how he feels. Two years after Ship of the dead's end. Let me know if you guys like it, or if you want more of this pair. Kudos are appreciated, and I love comments! (▰˘◡˘▰)

I open the door, dinging the little bell in the small cafe. It's crowded today, and I see a forest green hijab in the far corner booth. My sister Sam. She waves me over and I hustle around the other crowded tables, and through the long line of customers to sit across from her. Sam told me to meet her here, that it was urgent and too important to discuss over phones. I assume it's some sort of Valkyrie business, maybe a quest, most likely some lame ass errand from Odin, like _bring me Cassandra Clare's newest book_ , or _I'm out of toilet paper_. Whatever it was I was here. Sam smiles thinly at me when I take my seat across from her. I don't bother waiting in line to order a drink, I'll just take a few sips of Sams. 

"He or him pronouns," I quickly tell her then ask, "How are things?"

"Oh you know, school, Valkyrie work, _normal_ work." She shrugs. Sometimes I wonder when Sam sleeps. 

"How about Amer? I haven't seen him since I last chaperoned for you guys." I smirk. Amer and Sam are set to get married in a few months. Because they're both muslins, neither of them has so much as held the others hand. What a night that will be. 

"He's great." Sam's eyes soften just at the mention of the phalaphel chef's name. Gods they were so in love I didn't know whether to be disgusted or happy for her. Her expression suddenly turns slightly cold. "That's actually why I called you here." 

My eyebrows raise, "Wait is something wrong with Amer?" 

"What? No, he's perfect." 

"Perfect huh?"

"Oh shut up," Sam's cheeks turn pink and she waves dismissively, "I'm not here to talk about my love life, I'm here to talk about yours." Sam states and I consider getting up to leave. 

"What love life?" I lie.

Sam gives me an exasperated look that screams _you aren't fooling anyone._  

I sigh and run my hand over my face, "You called me here _urgently_ to talk about this."

"You really aren't being fair to him Alex, why haven't you told him?" Sam asks ignoring my complaint.

"Why should I tell Magnus now? We have all of the afterlife, if something happens it'll happen." I shrug. I honestly had been having this internal battle with myself for the last 2 years since we locked Loki away again. 

"I think the moments happened Alex, you just need to take it."

I sigh angrily and start to stand I don't need this from my sister.

Then Sam says, "It's not fair to him Alex. The way you treat him." 

That sends a pang of guilt through me that I've been ignoring well up until this moment. I sit back down. 

"Did Magnus say something to you?" I ask, not able to help myself. 

"You know Magnus would never complain about your decisions, but he used to light up when your name was mentioned, now he just looks a bit sad." She shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee, "I've seen you two together and he's always on his best behavior, even though you tease him relentlessly, and face it, Alex, you're a flirt. It's not fair to lead him on if it's not going to go anywhere." 

I know Sam's right, I never meant for this to go on for so long. I do like Magnus. A LOT more than I want to admit. Over the last two years I've kissed him a handful of times, occasionally held his hand, but we never became anything. Magnus hasn't pushed me, he's letting me set the pace. It really isn't fair to him, part of me doesn't want to mess it up. I'm closer to Magnus by this point than pretty much anyone. The truth is I'm comfortable with how things are now, anything further is the unknown. I know Magnus won't look twice at anyone else and will wait patiently for me to make the first move. I think back to how he reciprocated the few times we kissed how he seemed to glow slightly when our hands brush, or even just when I smile at him... Gods I was a wank for letting this drag out for so long.

All these thoughts run through my mind in a second then I ask Sam, "Does he really get upset when he talks about me?" She nods. 

"Not upset per se, just a bit...bitter." Sam winces at her word choice. 

I run my hands through my hair then pound them on the table, "Ugh, I can't believe I'm having this conversation." 

Sam takes my hand across the table and I met her eyes surprised by the contact, she was not a very touchy-feely person, "You know he'll be ecstatic if you told him, but it's up to you if you want to wait longer, I'm sure he'd be willing to too. But what's the point of waiting when you could have it now?"

I know Sam's right, Sam knows she's right. It makes me angry anyway, this whole conversation. I stand up ripping my hand away from her, she doesn't look surprised. I grab her coffee, drink the last of it, and stomp out of the cafe. Angrily muttering to myself the whole time, and wandering aimlessly, not wanting to return home yet.

I subconsciously marched myself to The Chase Place and I get even angrier. I end up going back to Valhalla, maybe I could do some pottery to the death before dinner and get some of my anger out.  

 

When the elevator dings open on my floor I'm still muttering under my breath. My phone vibrates and I look to see a text from Sam.

**Sam: fyi u owe me a coffee**

I step out of the elevator still reading the text, still angry about stupid sisters and plow right into something. No, someone, someone named Magnus _fucking_ Chase. I start to fall backward like a complete spaz. I usually have literal cheetah like reflexes, the sight of an eagle, I usually land on my feet like a cat. I'm already so done by the events of today that by this point I let myself fall. Expecting to hit the ground and lay there for a millennia, contemplating my afterlife decisions. But Magnus quickly catches my arm and pulls me back to my feet with a ~~cute~~ stupid toothy grin, probably about to say something mocking till he sees my expression.

His eyebrows knit together and he asks worriedly, "Are you okay?"

It's sweet and it makes my insides feel like they're being microwaved, which just makes me angrier.

I growl out a, "everything's fine," fooling no one.

I rip my arms from Magnus's hands and march into my room. Slamming the door behind me. My room is half a pottery studio that's neat, meticulously organized and the walls are covered in shelves that are full of my creations. The other is my sleeping space, it's less neat. The photo's the staff find for me are all photo's from when after I died. There mostly photo's of me and Magnus, a few with Sam, and our other friends as well. I do some pottery, _read: I break some old vases in anger_ , till I calm down to the point that I'm lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling that's somehow enchanted to look like the sky outside.

It's dark now, starts are starting to poke through. I know I've missed dinner, and I start to feel bad about how I reacted today. I was rude to Sam, even though she was right, and I snapped at Magnus, the one person I'm afraid to disappoint. Ah, gods, I'm a train wreck.

I decided to just tell Magnus whats up the next time I see him. I stay on the carpet until the rest of my floor comes back from dinner. I hear T.J. say, "Why didn't Alex come to dinner? Is she not back yet?"

Magnus says, " _He_ seemed a bit agitated earlier, wanted to do pottery I think." T.J. says something I can't hear then I hear Magnus again, "I'll check on him in a bit." 

I sit up and curse, I had calmed down by this point but I wasn't so sure I wanted to do this now. Although, I wasn't a quitter either. Magnus said in a bit, so I go get ready for bed with no intention of sleeping yet. I put on my pink pajama shorts and matching shirt and contemplate all my decisions that led me to this moment. It's fine, it's not like Magnus would reject me, I just needed to say the damn words and everything would be easier. Right? right? _right_?

 

I end up laying on the floor again.

Everything gets so quiet for a moment I feel like I might explode, then I hear Magnus's door open, across the hall.

 _knock, knock, knock._ Now I feel like I'm wound up so tight I might snap at any moment.

"It's open," I say and Magnus comes into my room. Damn him, checking up on me.

I don't sit up or look at him, "Hey."

"Hey." He joins me on the floor.

A safe distance away, but close enough that if I reached out we could touch. His golden hair feathers around his head and his auburn eyes look at the stars above us. The darkness of my room makes his tan skin look brown and his long hair picks up the light from the stars and moon overhead turning it ashy. 

He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "We need to talk."

Suddenly Magnus looks fearful, and he sits up, I sit up too. 

"About?" he raises one eyebrow slightly and his eyes flit between mine in nervousness. His hair is a mess, he's in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He looks disheveled in a way that makes me feel an embarrassing rush of affection and satisfaction. 

"It's nothing bad, it's just...uh..." Magnus's shoulders lose there tenseness and he waits for me to continue for a few moments then presses his lips together in a show of waiting. 

"Just?" he asks after about thirty seconds of me staring and trying to decide if I should just wait on this again.

I blink really slowly and admit, "I'm sorry for treating you like shit the last two years."

Magnus's mouth pops open in shock. I wasn't normally one to apologies. He goes to respond and I hold up my hand silencing him. 

"Shut up for a few seconds so I can get my thoughts together." I cut him off.

After a few seconds of him staring at me in whats becoming amusement, I say, "don't look at me like that, you're giving me anxiety." 

"I'm giving _you_ Anxiety?"Magnus smiles like that's absurd and lets out a laugh, "What is this about Alex?" 

I sigh accepting defeat, knowing I'm going to say something that I would make fun of anyone else for saying. 

"I'm in love with you, and," The smirk falls of Magnus's face and he's back to being completely shocked, but this time also a little bit pink, I continue, "I want to be in a relationship... With you."

It was weird to say, this wasn't your typical confession. We're both dead so the conversation just seems comical. Magnus continues to just stare at me in shock for a bit. Maybe I did wait too long to tell him and I short-circuited his brain. It felt good to finally say it. He knew, I knew, everyone fucking knew okay. I was not subtle. But knowing something and admitting it out loud is completely different things and a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I almost feel like screaming it, _I'm in love with Magnus Chase!_ I don't though because that would be something a crazy person does, and I like to pretend I'm sane.

I get filled with a ridiculous happiness just because I admitted the words and paired with Magnus's expression I start laughing. Hard enough that I clutch my stomach and my eyes start to water. By the time my laughing fit has passed Magnus looks less confused, and more in a strange wonderment.

"Really?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, probably fondly, "yes, really." 

"Can you say it again?" He leans closer to me, into my personal bubble, his cheeks are still what's quickly becoming my favorite shade of pink and he's so close I could count his freckles if I had time.

I decide to make things difficult for him, "I want to be in a relationship with you?"

He pouts and sticks out his tong, "Not that the other thing." 

"You're giving me anxiety?" I tease and scoot closer to him.

"Alex," he complains and I let him have this.

"Oh you mean, I'm in love with you?" He's so close by this point his minty breath mixes with my own. And his eyes stare into mine going back and forth between them. he nods slightly. 

"I'm in love with you," I say again. 

He closes the distance between us, it's the first time he ever initiated a kiss. His mouth is soft, and gentle for a moment kissing me carefully, then my hands go down his back, and he cups my jaw bringing me closer and it's like a match dropped into a fire pit full of gasoline and wood. A bonfire goes up behind my closed eyes. My hands move up to his chest and I can feel his defined collar bone under the fabric when I pull him closer.

When Magnus breaks away for breath I quickly capture his lips again. When he lets out the occasional gasp or quiet groan I don't let him take a break, I know he's wanted me for over two years, so patiently, never looked at another girl, _or boy_ , never made me uncomfortable, and I want him to understand I am grateful. His lips part easily for me, letting me go where I want and I meticulously explore his mouth. It overpowers my senses, the taste of him, the incredible fire running through my veins, Magnus's pretty mouth responding with heart-shattering enthusiasm. It sends nerve racking shutters from my head to my toes. My heart pounds like a hummingbird's with his, I can feel the thumping beneath my hands. I become short of breath. We come apart with a loud wet noise, similar to the sound of a peach being bitten.

We're both breathing heavily and I wonder if I look as flushed as Magnus. Or if anyone else's eyes sparkle like that. I definitely know no one else glows like that. I drop my head down to his shoulder and he pulls me into a crushing embrace. If I wasn't flushed before I defiantly am now. This hug feels so intimate, it's full of raw emotion and warmth.

Magnus is quiet for a while, I start to speak, "Mags I-"

Magnus shushes me and says, "give me a moment, let me have this Alex."

Causing me to let out a few snickers into his shoulder. A minute passes and then another so I just ask, "Do you want to sleep over?"

Magnus takes a few more seconds then nods and we finally break our hug. Just to head to my Full-size bed in the corner or the room and crawl into it together. I wasn't the most touchy-feely person, but it was defiantly different with Magnus. We lay down facing each other, I intertwine our hands and he stares at me across the sheets. 

"I really am sorry for how I've acted the last two years Mags," I admit. "I didn't want to mess this up." 

He shakes his head knowingly, "We're dead Alex, we have forever to work stuff out, there was no rush." He smiles and it lights up the room a little bit with a yellow hue. "Although I am glad you told me." 

I move closer to him and he drops out his arm so I can use it and his chest as a pillow and I curl into his side. His hand absentmindedly plays with my hair and my insides are filled with pink bubbles, I feel so safe. Which is strange, logically I'm _definitely_ not safer in Magnus's arms that with my garrote in my hand but I certainly didn't feel like this when I held my weapon of choice. I'm so comfortable I let out a content sigh that I would deny if Magnus ever brought up again. I feel like no one can hurt me here, it's the complete opposite of how nights used to feel for me on the streets, or even under my father's roof. He kisses me on the forehead and I nuzzle slightly more into his side.

I can hear the smile in Magnus's voice when he says quietly, "I'm in love with you too." 

"I know Mags... can you turn down your glowing?" I don't even bother trying to not sound as fond as I am.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually only write Solagelo so this was a bit out of my element, I tried to capture Alex's personality the best I could. He/or she, is a complicated character for me to write. Let me know if you liked it, or if you want more of this pair. Kudo's are appreciated, and I love comments!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧As always have a sunshiny day!


End file.
